The lost Hyuuga
by DarkDan1100
Summary: 2nd story rated m for language. And has Hinata's older brother thought to be dead from a mission. Tenten OC, sasusaku bashing, naruhina


**A/N:**** D here got bored so decided to make a dif fan fic cause of writers block in another story.  
**

Neji was standing outside room 301 trying to get into the chunin exams but everyone was being stopped by a couple o' genin who were more powerful than him, "Come on, let us through we need to go in there for the chunin exams." whined tenten, "Sorry but if ya cant get past us ya don't deserve ta be chunin." one of them said, "Cousin?" someone said in a voice Neji recognized, "Well if it isn't li'l Neji." Said a shirtless 14 year old genin in black grey camo pants, similar colored arm warmers, a leaf hitae-ite (**no idea how to spell that so please tell me if I'm wrong**) wrapped around his waist with a sword in there and lavender pupil less eyes, brown hair, black shinobi combat boots, weapon holster with god knows how many weapons on his thigh and fingerless gloves with metal over the knuckles, "Rotul?!" Neji asked,

"Hey cousin whats up thought you woulda been chunin by now. Anyway what are you doing outside room 201?" Rotul asked a very confused Neji,

"Don't you mean room 301?" asked Tenten,

'_Hmm she's got a nice but'_ Rotul thought, "No there's a genjutsu on the whole building placed by these 2 chunin." He said calmly as though everyone should have figured it out instantly. Neji noticed the 2 teammates accompanying his cousin, a female with red eyes and blond hair wearing red jeans and a white tanktop that had '_demon'_ in red lettering and leaf hitae-ite around her neck and a weapon pouch around her thigh and a male with brown eyes, black hair, black pants, black shirt and black shinobi sandals, no weapon pouch but a sword of about ½ a foot on his back. Just then team 7 walked in causing Rotul to flinch and turn to glare at them as he felt intense amounts of chakra coming from the blond, "What's your name blondy?" he asked through clenched teeth confusing the blond, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" exclaimed Naruto proudly, _'I'll have to watch him, there's enough chakra to rival the 5 kages and more but no control'_ Rotul thought as a pink haired konoichi said, "Don't you want to know his name?" gesturing to a black haired genin who was obviously an Uchia, "I have no interest in the pitiful Uchia." He stated simply, annoying the pink head, several females and the Uchia himself, "Yata! I'm cooler than Sasuke!" Naruto yelled proudly, "How dare you insult, Sasuke!" said pinky with enough malice to rival the Kyuubi, "Isn't, Sasuke a girl name, you ugly Uchia slut?!" he exclaimed shutting her up angering the boy in green spandex, "How dare you insult a woman as beautiful as Sakura-chan!" green-but said to the increasingly annoyed Hyuuga, "You pitiful bastard! FUCK OFF!" Rotul screamed as he left to get up to room 301.

When he and his team got there a few other teams were there and they were followed by the teams who were trying to get into room 201, _'Damn not again!' _Rotul thought as he felt a second power almost equal to Naruto's, "Who the fuck are you?" he asked a red headed sand nin with a gourd on his back, "……" no reply, "I wouldn't piss him off if I were you," said a black clad sand nin with a bandaged thing on his back, "I don't give a shit, puppet boy" he said activating byakugan and releasing some ki to scare the puppet user, "Kankuro shut up." The head said, "My name is Gaara no Sabaku." He said with no enthusiasm, _'Well well someone's grumpy.' _He thought as he went over to the back of the room with his team, Neji, Naruto and, "Hinata?" he asked his little sister,

"N-ni-s-san?" she asked her older brother,

"Hey sis! We seriously gotta work on your stutter." He exclaimed happily,

"Everyone sit down and shut up!" yelled someone at the front of the room, "This is pt 1 of the exam and I for one do not like disrespect, so pay attention!" said there procter, Ibiki.

**A/N: Woohoo got my 2nd story up. Love it. Hate it.**

**Rotul: REVEIW.**

**Me: Your way better than Kilik.**


End file.
